In broadcasting television channels, a television network provides the scheduled programming to at least one affiliated station so that the affiliated station can broadcast the programming to the houses of consumers. When providing the scheduled programming to the affiliated stations, a television network follows many standard protocols. As such, it would be helpful to the television network if the television network were able to use the standard protocols to add content and graphics to the programming after the programming has been provided to the affiliated stations. For example, it would be helpful if a television network were able to call and insert local content and graphics into a video using the standard protocol systems for video signals after the video has been provided to the affiliated stations.